Kill my Love
by Luna LightMoon
Summary: Ben centric- A creepypasta Fanfiction about how much the Ben drowned and Jeff get along. As well as meeting new characters and sparing together in hunts at night. Yaoi, Lemon/ Hard BenxJeff, JeffxBen, Jeff the Killer, Ben Drowned, O.O.C, O.C I HAVE BAD GRAMMAR!
1. Ben's drowned feelings

**Another story, sorry I've not written for a long time, I've been busy with Let's Plays over Youtube. Okay on with the story, YOSH EKAZOU.**

**Pairings- JeffXBen, Slender-Man(Slender)XSlender-Woman (Swender), ,**  
**Warnings- Yaoi (Boy love), Blood, murder, gore,**  
**Characters- Jeff the Killer, Ben Drowned, Slender-Man, Slender-Woman, Sally Play with me, Smile the Killer Dog, Masky, Laughing Jack, O.C.**

**Episode one-** _Ben's Drowned feelings._

**_**  
**xXxJeffxXxBenxXx**  
**_**

The whited haired boy sat at the kitchen table with his hand in his palm and eyes had the expression of boredom, He yawned out loudly only to hear an echoey voice behind him.

_"Tired are we?"_ The voice was a soft voice, and when the boy turned his red-eyes met with the expressionless face of the tall woman in black.

"Oh, hey Swender. Nah, I'm just bored" The boy answered dully.

_"Bored? How about you play with Sally. She seems to like to play with you a lot_" Swender suggested and it sounded like she was smiling.

The boy shook his head and flicked his fringe back, "I've kinda' gotten tired of playing today... we already played man-hunt..." The boy paused to sigh "...And I was the hunted" He finished.

Swender chuckled lightly,_ "Well, you know what she's like. Ah, How about you go and hang around with Jeff_" Swender suggested again.

"Jeff?! Isn't he out helping the Sand-Man put people to sleep?" The boy asked.

Swender shook her head,_ "He just came in. He's sitting in the living room with Smile_" Swender informed.

"Really now" The boy looked down to think of his options, he looked back up to Swender and stood up "Alright I'm going to hang Jeff" He said.

Swender chuckled again "_Don't you mean, 'Hang with Jeff'?_" She corrected.

"I know what I said" The boy denied and walks into the living room.

A teenager with black hair and a grin across his face sat on the far side of the couch. His wide eyes fixated onto the television screen but then turned to the Boy in white. "Hey there Ben" The blacked haired boy waved lazily.

"Hi Jeff. What are you watching?" Ben asked walking over to the couch and sat down next to Jeff.

"The news" Jeff answered. "Oh right. And whats happened so far?" Ben asked tucking his silver hair back. Jeff's smile seemed to grow Ben didn't need Jeff to tell him, since he caught on to the smile. Jeff's doing was put on the news this time.

Ben sighed and leaned back onto the couch. Silence struck around the room. Until Jeff nearly jumped out of his seat, Ben looked to Jeff in surprise

"What the hell got into you?" Ben asked.

Jeff growled and calmed down "Sally's hauntin' me again" Jeff answered. Ben shook his head "What did she do this time?" Ben looked at Jeff.

"Somethin' really creepy" Jeff shuddered then touched the back of his neck "Tryin' to tickle me with a razor" Jeff guessed, Ben's red-eyes looked to the little cut on the back of Jeff's neck.

"Yepp, definitely a razor" Ben confirmed, Jeff moved his hand away and sighed. Only to hear a giggle echo around the room.

"Sally, I'm no' in the mood" Jeff growled and tried to show he was frowning. Another giggle echoed but then faded out as a little brown-haired girl appeared on Jeffs lap.

_"Let's Play!"_ She cheered.

"Did you hear what I jus' said. I'm no' in the mood" Jeff repeated.

The girl giggled again and reached for Jeff's hair. Her little hand was caught before she managed to touch the black strands. "Sally, Go play with Splendor or somethin'" Jeff told.

Sally pouted and stuck out her bottom lip, _"Aww, but Jeff-"_

"But nothin'. Now go" Jeff ordered and watched Sally climb off his lap. Ben heard a yelp from Smile. He turned his eyes to see what happened and it seemed Sally stood on Smiles tail.

_"Oppsies. Sorry smiley"_ Sally apologized.

Smile shook his head "Don't worry about it" And walked out. Sally followed Smile into the garden.

Silence shown again. Until Jeff said something.

"What's up with you?" Jeff asked.

Ben turned his head and scowled in confusion "What?"

"Somethin's up with ya'" Jeff noticed.

"Psk, Nothing up with me. And even if there is you shouldn't worry about it" Ben told.

"Well I'm no' worryin', I jus' wanna know" Jeff added.

Ben was silent and looked away.

"C'mon Ben. You can tell me... Hmh, Is it a girl?" Jeff teased.

Ben growled lightly and looked at Jeff quickly "No it's not!"

"Alrigh', alrigh' I believe ya'... So if its no' a girl then wha' is it?" Jeff asked looking at Ben.

Ben looked away, "Its nothing" He lied.

Jeff Sighed roughly "Ben, I can tell somethin's up jus' by seein' you no' play with Sall_y AND_ yer wouldn' be sittin' nex' to me like ya' are now" Jeff explained his thoughts.

Ben let his hair fall over one side of his face as he looked down.

"So come on, Tell me. I won' tell anyone else if it makes ya' happy" Jeff told and waited for Ben to answer but didn't. He sighs and sat back "Fine be tha' way. Jus' wanted to help" Jeff muttered.

Ben mumbled something quietly. Jeff turned his blue eyes to the Albino. "Hm? I didn' quite hear tha'" Jeff said.

Ben looked at Jeff through his silver hair. "It's because of you" Ben answered shyly.

Jeff raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Wha's tha' mean' to mean?"

"...You don't really respond well to the way I want you to... I mean, uh... The way I need you to" Ben answered.

Jeff was still a little confused by the answer "Need to? Wha' are ya' talkin' about Ben"

Ben growled quietly "I'd like it if you responded to me like I do to you... But I don't really think It would be possible" He added looking down.

"Nothin's impossible, How would ya like me to then. I could try it" Jeff said.

Ben shook his head slowly, "Trying isn't going to work. Just leave it Jeff" Ben told.

"No! If I leave it ya' gonna be depressed like this forever" Jeff declined.

"Why do you care?" Ben asked.

"Why?! Because yer my friend. Now tell me wha' ya' wan' me to do" Jeff poked Ben lightly.

Ben sighed and looked up to Jeff. "Just... to like me... m-maybe even more" Ben stuttered blushing lightly.

Jeff eye's widened a little more but was un-noticable, "Like you... as what? more than friends?" Jeff asked.

Ben looked down and nodded slowly.

Jeff's eyes returned to their normal state and the cut grin turned into a smile as he reached out to tuck Ben's silver fringe behind his ear. "Alrigh' then"

Ben looked up at Jeff in surprise "Huh?"

"Alrigh'. I'll like you... well, try at least. Bu' lets try an' keep it a secre'... I still don' wan' people to know this if its alrigh' with you" Jeff waited for Ben to answer.

The Silver-haired boy nodded, "Does that still mean you're going to be bringing home girls?" Ben asked.

Jeff nodded "Of corse. But after wards I'll make 'em sleep" Jeff added.

That made Ben a little relieved. He smiled small and felt himself be pulled into a hug.

"Hmh. I kinda' regre' cuttin' my a face a little" Jeff said holding Ben to his chest.

Ben chuckled lightly, "Why is that?"

Jeff pulled Ben away a little and looked into his Red and blacked eyes. "Because I won' be able to kiss ya'"

Ben blushed highly. Making Jeff laugh loudly in amusement. "Jus' kiddin' I'll still be able ta' kiss ya' jus' be warned you migh' taste blood though" Jeff told sitting back and leaning on the couch.

Ben nodded and sat away. And a second after he realised a dark figure stood in the door way. Ben's jaw dropped to see Swender waving and it seemed like she was smiling widely. Ben looked at Jeff who was busy watching the T.V.

Swender chuckled and disappeared.

After a few programmes Jeff cell phone rang, He sighed and picked it up pressing a button then held it to his ear. "Hello?" He said.

Ben watches Jeff scowl and sigh hanging up the phone. "Who was it?" Ben asked.

"Slender man, He needs us down at the forest" Jeff answered.

"Why?" Ben asked again

"New requite" Jeff answered and stood up stretching. "Well let's go"

Ben stood up and walked next to Jeff as they headed to Slenders forest. The moment they got there Jeff was pushed to the ground by a black-haired clown "Yo" He said.

Jeff stood up chuckling and dusted himself off "Nice ta' see ya' laughing Jack"

"Hmh. Its been a while" Ben said.

Jack nodded slowly. "Yeah, It has. So little Ben how's the killin' comin' along for ya'?" Jack asked.

Ben sighed. "The usual" Ben answered.

Jack snickered. "Usual? And is tha' a none then?" Jack insulted.

Ben frowned "Shut up, At least I'm not a pedophile" Ben insulted back.

Jack smirked. "Oh~ So this is how its gonna be, eh?" Jack loomed over Ben making him feel smaller than he already is.

Ben didn't feel very intimidated and stood straight.

"Hey, hey! We need ta go to Slender remember. You two can figh' later" Jeff pushed Jack and Ben away.

Jack sighed roughly, "Gah, fine" And walked towards the meeting place.

Jeff looked to Ben "Come on then" Jeff gestured.

Ben nodded and walked with Jeff a few meters behind Laughing Jack.

Once the trio got to the place everyone was there including the new guy. Ben, Jeff and Jack sat down on the first row. Ben looked up to the man, he seemed to have a black mohawk-ish like hair and his eyes had black cornea's and bright red irises.

The man also wore dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a red "D" On it, His eyes also seeped blooded tears which ran down his face.

A tall man in a black suit walked over and stood in front of everyone, his face was expressionless with the Swender behind him. He cleared his throat. "_Greetings all Creepypasta's, I am Slender-Man and I've brought you all here to welcome a new proxie to the group. You all with be respectful to him like you should with other Creepypasta's, Now may I welcome. Darkiplier, please stand forward and greet your self"_

Slender stood out of the way and gestured a hand for Darkiplier to stand forward.

So he did and took in a deep breath. "Hello everybody, My name is Darkiplier and I used to be a Let's Player until the horror games started to corrupt my mind and my life. Slowly pulling me into insanity as we speak. But aside from that I'm a kind person at times... unless I lose it. And like some of you here who have catch phrases I do too... but I rather not say them now" Darkiplier introduced himself.

_"Thank you Darkiplier. Anyone have any questions for the man?"_ Swender asked. A few hands went up. Swender's head turned to search the room "Ah, Jeff" She picked out.

"Yeah, Did ya' change ya' name or somethin'?" Jeff asked.

Darkiplier nodded. "I used to be called Markiplier, but the fans used to call me Marki" Darkiplier answered.

Swender looked around again and_ "Masky?"_

"Um, What can we call you for shorter terms?" The boy in the yellow jumper asked.

"Oh, hmm... Darki. or Dark" Darkiplier shortened.

After a few more questions were asked. The meeting finished and nearly everyone went home. Apart from Jeff, Ben, Jack, and Darkiplier.

Ben looked at Darki who was leaning on a tree and looking down. He walked over and tapped the man on the head. Darki looked up. "Oh hello. You are?" Darki asked politely.

"I'm Ben Drowned" Ben introduced,

"Ah, I see nice to meet you Ben. Is it alright if I call you Ben?" Darki asked.

Ben nodded.

"Phew, good. I didn't want to start a fight" Darki said in relief.

Ben smiled small, "So, How would you let someone know if you're going to kill them?" Ben asked.

Darki looked at Ben and thought. "Well, I'd say behind you in a low voice, how would you do it?"

"You shouldn't have done that" Ben answered.

"Oh, right. Well.. what about your friends?" Darki asked looking over Ben's shoulder at Jeff and Jack.

Ben looked over his own shoulder then back at Darki, "Why don't you ask them yourself" Ben suggested friendly. Darkiplier nodded and walked over with Ben.

"Oh~ Lookie here, Shorty's found a friend" Jack snickered.

"Shut up Pedo." Ben told.

"So. Who are you guys?" Darkiplier asked.

"I'm Laughing Jack, and this is Jeff the Killer" Jack said flicking a hand at Jeff.

Darki went pale "J-Jeff... the... k-killer"

Ben nodded and looked at Darki, "Yeah, is there something wrong?"

"Aww. Seems like someone knows you Jeff" Jack nudged Jeff with his elbow.

"Nothings wrong. It's Just bad memories of horror games flashing back. I'm going to go before I start seeing things again" Darkiplier waved and left.

"Um... See you then" Ben said.

Jack burst out laughing and Ben scowled at him. "What the hell are you laughing about?!" Ben shouted.

"Your friend seems to be schizophrenic!" Jack laughed.

"So what if he is, it's not funny" Ben told.

Jack Chuckled and smirked "Hmh, Whatever. Lets just go already"

Jeff and Ben nodded and headed home. Jack went his separate way leaving just Jeff and Ben to walk home. As Silence fell through the night It was starting to get a little awkward for the silver-hair.

"So... Um. Shall we go and... uh" Ben started

Jeff looked at Ben, "What is it?"

Ben thought of what he should say then sighed, "Wanna go kill some time?"

Jeff's grin widened as he nodded. And he took out his knife from his pocket. "Who shall it be first?" Jeff asked.

Ben smiled and looked through the street for a victim but saw no-one and sighed. "I think we'll need to find it our selves" Ben mumbled.

Jeff nodded and pointed at a house. "I choose that one" He said and walked towards it.

Ben followed behind looking up at the house then at Jeff. Jeff went in first and he hid behind a wall and behind the wall was the living room and a couple was watching a movie. Jeff waved Ben over and waited till he hid with him.

Ben stood next to Jeff and Ben noticed Jeff was making a plan he looked at Ben and whispered "Once the man stands up I'll take him while you hold the woman" He paused to grin "I wan' her to watch then you'll kill her afterwards. Bu' make it slow we're only goin' to kill two tonigh'" Jeff explained and Ben nodded.

They both waited for the man to run out of snacks or something, When he did he stood up and made his way towards the kitchen and that'swhen Jeff pounced onto the man holding the knife's blade to his throat.

The man yelped and shouted "Marie run!" Alerting the woman to stand up and run to see whats happening and Ben gripped onto her arm and twisted it then folding it behind her back while doing the same with the other arm.

She gasped to see Jeff holding the knife at her partners throat "Don't hurt him!" She begged, but Jeff loving the scream, grinned wider.

"Or wha'?" Jeff asked. The woman or Marie looked down knowing defeat Jeff snickered "Though' so" he drove his blade down the mans chest and smiling widely, hearing the man scream.

Marie looked down as tears streamed down her eyes. Ben noticed the woman not looking and grasped her hair back to force her to look. She yelped quietly and just when her eyes set on Jeff he had already slit the mans throat,

Jeff had blood running up his white jumper and brought his blooded finger to his lips "Shh... Go to sleep" He whispered darkly and looked over to Ben, giving him a signal to finish her.

Marie saw the look Jeff gave and squirmed and swung her head back hitting Ben. He let her go holding onto his nose. Just before she managed to touch Jeff.

Ben grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up right above her and whispered into her ear "You shouldn't have done that" And as he said that he gripped his pale hands around Marie's thin neck and tightened his grip around it.

Jeff stood up and walked over licking his blade. "Stubborn one arn' ya'" Jeff noticed and held onto the woman's shoulder and quickly pushed his knife into her stomach.

The girls eyes became dull but she still breathed heavily. Jeff was frowning for sure and twisted his blade then smiling as he heard Marie scream in agony. He pulled out the blade and nodded to Ben.

Ben nodded back and held onto one side of her head and swiftly twisted it hearing a crack. Ben dropped the womans dead body onto the floor and sighed roughly pulling his fringe back "Man, killing woman are harder than men" Ben said looking at the corpse.

Jeff nodded slowly and then pulled Ben into a hug. "Well. Lets go home eh?" Jeff said. Ben sighed and nodded. "Alright" Ben agreed and pulled away then walked home with Jeff.

**End of episode one. **  
**_**  
**xXxJeffxXxBenxXx**

**Yay! I gotta another story done. Sorry if the Grammar is bad and the paragraphs are out of place I kinda suck at that stuff. But anyway Just ask in the reviews for what pairing you want next in ****_Kill my love_****. and I might be able to do it. And if you want to see more Yaoi action with Ben and Jeff just let me know.**

**LunaSAMAA, Kawaii~**

**Next episode- **_The drowned feelings of love__  
_


	2. The drowned feelings of love

**Another story, sorry I've not written for a long time, I've been busy with Let's Plays over Youtube. Okay on with the story, YOSH EKAZOU.**

**Pairings- JeffXBen, **

**Warnings- Yaoi (Boy love), **

**Characters- Jeff the Killer, Ben Drowned, **

**Episode two- **_The drowned feelings of love_

Ben laid on his back in his own bed and stared up at the ceiling with a small smile. He turned his eyes to the Gameboy on the bed-side-cabinet and sighed then looked back up at the ceiling.

The lamp was switched on and he couldn't sleep not only that he had a small feeling that he wanted to go sleep with Jeff tonight but he knew the proxies would hear him walk around to Jeff's room.

He rolled onto his side so he was facing the wall. His silver hair gently fell over his face and tickled his nose, he flicked his hair back to stop the irritation and looked back at the wall his eyes became dull and full of boredom until he heard the door behind him open, close and the lock clicked.

The sound of footsteps trying to be quiet, tip toed towards Ben. The silver-hair didn't turn to see who or what was approaching him so he pretended to be asleep.

Closing his eyes hiding the red glow he waited for the person to leave or say something but none of those options happened.

The presence was strong but not brutal, just right Ben opened one eye in the tiniest way and suddenly felt the presence move into the bed behind him.

A small fear or shock fell through his veins and he didn't want to look to see who it was. '_Probably just Sally playing again' _Ben thought to himself.

His thoughts were changed as he saw a pale hand hover over him and grip tightly around his waist. He noticed this feeling before and from the coldness of the hand he turned his head slowly and as he looked over his shoulder he saw the wide smile of Jeff.

Ben blushed highly then looked away quickly from the look Jeff gave him.

"Wh-Why are you here?" Ben stuttered hoping for a reasonable answer.

"Hm? Why ya' ask?..." Jeff paused as he moved closer and whispered into Ben's pale ear "I couldn' sleep t'night for some reason, and I'm pretty sure you feel the same. Am I righ'?" Jeff asked grinning.

Ben gulped and nodded then heard Jeff chuckle darkly into his ear. Ben shivered at the noise which made his hair fall over his face again. Ben blushed highly when his neck became moist. Ben instantly turned his eyes to look at Jeff.

The black-haired teen was licking up Ben's neck and the moment Ben realized what Jeff was doing he squirmed out of the grasp and tried to jump away but accidentally hit the wall.

Ben went dizzy for a second. Jeff grinned widely and held Ben to the wall.

"J-Jeff... What are you-" Ben started but was cut off by the cut lips pressed against his pale lips. Blushing highly, Ben gave in and accepted the embrace and gently grasped his thin hands around the back of Jeff's white neck.

Not being able to hold back the urge Jeff pried open Ben's mouth and slid in his tongue making Ben blush a deep red. Able to twist their tongues back and forth, they pressed their lips together again then pulled apart.

Jeff rested his forehead on Ben's pale forehead and looked Ben in the eye. "I wan' ya' to tell me somethin'" Jeff said.

Ben looked at Jeff with confusion "Like what?" Ben asked.

Jeff sighed and smiled "Guess" He said quietly.

Ben looked up to think and thought of nothing and looked down with a sigh.

"I guess I'll have to make you find ou' the answer eh?" Jeff said and pushed Ben down to the bed and rested both of his hands on the bed either side of Ben's head and hovered over him.

"M-make me find out?!" Ben asked blushing lightly Ben was about to ask how but didn't seeing as he knew what Jeff would do.

And just ask he thought Jeff nodded slowly and chuckled darkly switching off the light. Jeff's blue eyes turned back to Ben but he frowned when he saw Bens fringe covered half of his face. Jeff stroked the silver hair back and his cold hand was gently placed on Bens pale cheek. The black-haired teen leant down and softly pressed his lips onto Bens.

He slowly slid another cold hand up Ben's white shirt making Ben blush higher. Jeff pulled away from the kiss slightly but their noses still touched, "If I ge' too rough, Please lemme know..." Jeff looked up though his bangs "I don' wanna hur' you... I know I will at some poin'" Jeff continued.

Ben nodded slowly, Jeff lifted up Ben's top over his head, Jeff smiled again and ducked down a little to feel the albino's nipple with his thumb pressing down on one, while his tongue worked on the other.

Ben gasped out a quiet moan as Jeff played around with his chest. Continuing to press, Jeff changed the motion into a pinch. Jeff also pulled his mouth away from the other and ran his tongue up Ben's snow-white chest and across his neck up to the jaw bone and lightly pressed his lips onto Ben's.

Jeffs pale hand slowly slid down Ben's body and stopped inbetween Ben's legs and pressed forward, making Ben jump slightly and yelp in pleasure.

Jeff moved out of the kiss and climbed down Ben's once pale body, The black-haired teen pulled out Ben's member and slowly began to stroke it upwards.

When Ben's member was stiff Jeff drew his tongue up and stopped at the head and ran his tongue around the head in a rotating manner, hearing Ben gasp in pleasure again, Jeff slowly slid in Ben's member into his mouth groaning slightly only able to fit half of his mouth onto the member he began to slowly bob his head and sucked.

Moans escaped Ben's lips as Jeff played around with him but he suddenly felt himself not be able to hold back, "J-Jeff..." Ben hinted and Jeff looked up and nodded pulling out just before Ben's member exploaded a white oozy liquid, A smirk grew onto Jeffs face as he licked up the member swallowing the remains of Ben.

Ben blushed highly but didn't question Jeffs actions. Jeff sat up straight and took off his Black t-shirt pulled down Bens pants past his ankles, as well as removing his own,

"Ya' Ready for this?" Jeff asked getting into position, Ben nodded slowly, Jeff nodded once and gripped hold of his partners pale hips and pushed himself in. Hearing a growl of a groan from Ben he continued and becan to move his hips fastly.

Ben on the other hand, gripped onto the blanket tightly blushing as high as he could. As gasps of groans seeped through his mouth. Jeff's movement started to become a litte more rougher.

Jeff pulled his hips back making his member leave half way and pushed forward quickly, pushing all of himself in. Ben's moans started to turn to only gasps and pants. The movement wasn't painful but pleasurable, then Ben's eyes started to seep red tears from Jeff looked at Ben and stopped.

"Are ya' alrigh' with it?" Jeff asked concernly, Ben nodded and dug his face into the pillow

"I-I like... the feeling" Ben mumbled shyly, Jeff smiled and nodded continuing to move his hips like he was. Ben closed his eyes tightly making more blooded tears stream down his cheeks.

Panting and gasping Ben reached for Jeff's hand. Jeff saw the motion and took the pale hand in his palm twisting his fingers with Ben's. He raven-head leant down and pressed his mouth on the pale lips.

A small pale hand grasped lightly onto the back of Jeff's neck, Jeff pulled away a little and panted "Jus' ta' warn ya'... I think I'm going to..."Jeff started but Ben understood, Jeff sat back up strait keeping his hand twisted in with Ben's he began to push rougher until he couldn't hold it.

With one more push in Jeff came. Ben gritted his teeth together as groaned loadly through his teeth. They both panted and Jeff pulled out covered himself and Ben with a blanket, pulling Ben to his chest and hugging him tightly and Ben returned the motion but whispered.

"I love you. Jeff"

Jeff looked down at Ben and and the smile grew, "I love you too" He said and kissed the Albino on the forehead. "Now, go to sleep"Jeff said kindly, Ben nodded and slowly slipped off to sleep.

**_**  
**xXxJeffxXxBenxXx**  
**_**

**Woo hoo! Yaoiness finished. -Sigh- Now I need help with what next. Review on what I need imporving or what you want to happen next.**

**LunaSAMAA, Kawaii**

**Next episode- *********** _(Need help with reviews)_


End file.
